The Morning After
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Oneshot Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Sara, à son réveil, Michael doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Suite de Presque un an, trad de Bliss Ink


Après plusieurs mois d'abscence, me revoilà avec la suite de "Presque un an". Il s'agit evidemment d'une traduction d'une fic de Bliss Ink.

* * *

Michael bailla. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. La chambre était incroyablement humide et chaude et il avait l'impression que sa peau était gluante. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas la chambre. Il avait une vague souvenir d'avoir été malade. De Veronica épongeant son visage avec un linge humide et Lincoln arpentant la pièce.

Il roula sur le côté et se retrouva sur le dos puis repoussa le fine couverture en coton plus bas sur son corps nu. Il avait rêvé… comme il le faisait souvent… de cette nuit dans la maison de Sara Tancredi. L'odeur de noix de coco émanant de ses cheveux alors qu'il caressait son visage, la sensation de sa poitrine contre ses lèvres, le plaisir de faire glisser sa main dans son jean… cette nuit avait été un moment de bonheur qu'il attendait depuis qu'il était en prison. Probablement, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, depuis que Lincoln avait été arrêté.

Il bailla à nouveau mais garda les yeux fermés. Il voulait plus que tout au monde se rendormir et retrouver ce merveilleux rêve, car la réalité était devenue tellement… dure. Et dépourvu de Sara. Mais, alors que son cerveau dérivait lentement à contrecoeur vers la conscience, un incroyable souvenir vint à lui. Embrasser Sara dans cette chambre.

"Sara," murmura-t-il doucement.

"Je suis là," répondit-elle en retour, comme un miracle. Il ouvrit ses yeux doucement et elle était là – debout à côté du lit avec un verre d'eau dans sa main gauche. Elle portait un de ses T-shirts et un boxer qu'elle avait du trouver dans la commode.

"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir soif," dit-elle en posant le verre sur la table de chevet.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vraiment là," dit-il d'une voix endormie. « J'ai cru que j'avais des hallucinations. »

Sara sourit doucement et prit son poignet dans sa main, plaçant son pouce là oû elle sentait battre son cœur. Elle se tut un moment puis dit, « Tu as vraiment fait peur à ton frère. Même la nuit dernière après avoir eu la première injection de glucagon tu as continué à avoir des symptômes. En fait ici dans cette chambre… »

"Je t'ai embrassé ?" Il s'assit, laissant la fine couche de coton révéler son torse nu.

Une rougeur se répandit sur les joues de Sara et pour éviter le petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres tentantes, elle se concentra sur le contenu de sa trousse médicale. « Oui, et pendant que tu m'embrassais, tu t'es évanouis."

« Et bien, ça devait être un baiser mémorable. »

"Je vois que ton sens de l'humeur est revenu," répondit Sara. « Voyons voir comment se porte le reste. »

Elle s'assit provisoirement sur le bord du lit alors qu'elle entourait son biceps de son contrôleur de tension. Il leva son bras et frôla sa joue. Sara repoussa patiemment son bras sur le côté. Il le leva à nouveau et cette fois joua avec les mèches de ses cheveux. « Michael… »

"Ma tension doit être anormalement haute," lui dit-il doucement.

"Pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » demanda Sara, inquiète. Elle était un peu plus inquiète par son état actuel que par la probable déterioration de son pancréas..

"Parce que te voir dans mes sous-vêtement n'a pas vraiment un effet calmant, » murmura Michael avant de combler le fossé entre ses lèvres et sa joue. Il l'embrassa doucement, et il se sentit comme un papillon frôlant sa peau alors qu'il se déplaçait le long de sa mâchoire vers ses lèvres. Sara frissonna de plaisir mais repoussa ces sentiments au fond de son esprit. Il était son patient et elle avait besoin de se le rappeler – pour le moment.

En se levant, elle posa fermement se main sur sa poitrine et le poussa en arrière. Il s'effondra sur le matelas avec un bruit sourd. La couverture se déplaça alors qu'il retombait et elle pouvait maintenant clairement voir son érection. Elle se fit violence pour lever les yeux. « Oû se trouve ton pantalon ? »

_Sara, concentre toi sur ses besoins médicaux_, s'avertit-elle.

"J'ai dû l'enlever durant mon sommeil, » répondit-il en s'asseyant et en souriant. « A moins que tu ne l'ais enlevé pour moi et que je ne m'en souvienne pas… »

Ses yeux voguèrent sur son torse tatoué puis, après sa remarque, glissèrent de nouveau vers le bas de son corps. _Sara ! Ses besoins médicaux, ne penses syrtout pas à autre chose !_

Il était assis, immobile, à la fixer pendant qu'elle pompait l'air et comptait ses battements de cœur. Sara sourit de soulagement. « Ta tension est finalement à un taux acceptable. »

Elle croisa son regard et le fixa un moment. « Tes yeux ont changé, » lui dit-elle.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. "A cause de l'hypoglycémie ?"

Elle secoua la tête et rie légèrement. « Non, je veux dire la façon dont tu me regarde. Elle a… changé. A Fox River tu étais toujours si… intense. Mais d'une façon un peu... clinique. Tes yeux m'envellopaient. M'absorbaient. Mais maintenant... c'est moins... intrusif. Plus... intime."

Il la regarda un moment après qu'elle ait parlé puis lentement se coucha en arrière et se concentra sur la plafond. « Sara, je suis désolé, » lui dit-il. « J'ai fait des choses à Fox River dont je ne suis pas fière. J'ai détesté devoir te mentir et je… j'ai détesté devoir… »

« M'utiliser ? »

Il la regarda rapidement puis détourna à nouveau ses yeux. Le voir si inconfortable et embarrassé lui brisa un peu le cœur. « Ca va. »

"Non ça ne va pas," lui dit-il en continuant à fixer le plafond. « Mais je devais faire sortir mon frère. »

"Et je faisais partie de ce plan," dit-elle simplement. « Je sais. Je suis en accord avec ça depuis un moment. »

"Si je t'avais rencontré avant ça... Avant que mon frère ne se fasse arrêté… » Il posa enfin les yeux sur elle. « J'étais quelqu'un de bien, Sara. J'étais couronné de succès et je n'avais pas de problème avec la loi. Et je pouvais te donner… quelque chose. »

"Couronné de succès et pas de problème avec la loi," répéta-t-elle en inclinant la tête. « Et maintenant tu es juste un homme qui a tout abandonné et risqué sa vie pour stopper une injustice et sauver la vie d'un homme innocent ? Et tu penses honnêtement que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de moins bien ? »

Il la regarda fixement un moment, ébranlé par ses mots. Puis il secoua la tête comme s'il n'était pas d'accord avec le rôle héroïque qu'elle lui faisait porter. « Mon frère ne méritait pas de mourir. Et j'ai renoncé à beaucoup pour m'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Le droit d'aimer quelqu'un comme toi est une des choses auxquelles j'ai renoncé. »

"Tu n'as pas le droit de décider qui aimer – ou qui t'aime, Michael, » lui dit-elle avec fermeté. « Maintenant laisse moi finir mon examen, s'il te plait. »

Elle reprit sa trousse médicale et en sortit le mètre de glucose alors que Michael se rasseyait. « Maintenant je dois vérifier ton taux de glucose… »

Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa jambe nue.

"J'ai besoin de vérifier ton taux de glucose," réussi à dire Sara dans un toussotement.

"D'accord," répondit Michael alors que ses doigts glissaient vers l'intérieure de sa cuisse.

Respirant profondément, Sara prit sa main et la retira de sa peau. Ses sens hurlèrent de révolte. En un rapide mouvement, elle piqua le bout de son index et attendit que le mètre de glucose fasse son travail.

"Alors ?" Tenant la couverture, il balança ses jambes hors du lit

"Normal," répondit-elle.

Une lueur machiavélique brillait dans ses yeux clairs. « Alors je suis en bonne santé ? »

"Et bien, à ta place je n'irais pas courir de marathons..."

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il commença à la tirer vers lui. Malgré sa douce résistance, elle termina les genoux de chaque côté de lui sur le lit. « Courir un marathon n'est pas le genre d'exercice que j'avais à l'esprit, » lui dit-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à une réponse, ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes. Son côté médical implosa. Elle laissa tomber le mètre de glucose et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Michael caressa sa joue d'une main alors que l'autre se glissait sous son T-shirt, cherchant désespérément un contact avec sa peau nue.

Elle leva ses mains vers son visage, le tenant doucement alors que leurs langues dansaient ensemble et que leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir son érection pressée contre le boxer qu'elle portait. Presque un an était une longue période sans toucher un homme – spécialement un homme que son corps semblait avoir un besoin viscéral de caresser.

Ses mains couraient partout sous son T-shirt à présent – sur son dos, autour de ses épaules et plus bas sur sa poitrine qu'elles caressèrent avec envie. Michael fit glisser sa bouche plus bas sur sa nuque.

Elle embrassait toutes les parties de lui qu'elle pouvait atteindre – sa tête, ses joues, son cou. Elle atteint cet endroit – celui qu'elle avait découvert dans l'obscurité de sa maison – juste sous le lobe de son oreille. Cela le fit se courber et il pencha légèrement la tête, laissant ce doux sentiment l'envahir alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Elle sourit. C'était une telle victoire pour elle d'être capable de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il avait passé tellement de temps à se contrôler – contrôlant tout et tout le monde – mais ses lèvres à cet endroit lui donnait tout le contrôle.

"Sara," murmura-t-il et alors qu'elle continuait à sucer cet endroit, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de tissu entre eux. Il fit passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et la jeta par terre. Après l'avoir poussé sur le lit, elle se retrouva les pieds devant lui, il posa ses lèvres sur son ventre exposé. Elle le laissa lécher et embrasser son nombril, l'os de sa hanche, son abdomen, alors que ses longs doigts glissaient sous l'élastique du boxer qu'elle portait encore.

Il la regarda une seconde, ses yeux étaient un kaléidoscope de bleu, devenus plus foncés avec le désir. Elle tendit la main et la fit glisser le long de sa mâchoire alors qu'il faisait glisser le boxer le long de son corps avant de le remplacer par sa bouche.

Michael explora la peau délicate entre ses cuisses avec sa bouche, lentement il fit glisser sa langue dans les replis de son sexe et taquina dangereusement son clitoris. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle laissa échapper un cri et se cambra brusquement comme l'orgasme l'emportait. Ses genoux retombèrent tout comme sa tête, épuisée. Les bras de Michael étaient autour d'elle et il la posa sur le lit, oû elle reprit son ancienne position – une jambe de chaque côté de lui – et enfouie son visage dans son cou. Elle l'entendit glousser, apparemment content de lui. « Peut-être devrions-nous vérifier ta tension ? »

Sara rougit malgré elle. Elle souleva son corps loin de lui légèrement et repoussa la couverture complètement de son corps. Elle frôla de la paume puis du bout des doigts sa peau brûlante et murmura, « C'est ton physique, Michael. Pas le mien. »

Sara changea de position une fois encore et Michael se retrouva entièrement en elle. Il gémit de plaisir et ce fut à sont tour de sourire. Elle bougea d'un rythme douloureusement lent ce qui fit perdre la tête à Michael. Elle embrassa son cou, son épaule et cette tâche qu'elle avait découverte derrière son oreille. Il bougea ses hanches d'une telles forces qu'ils frappèrent presque tous les deux le lit.

Lentement mais sûrement, leur rythme devint plus frénétique et leurs mains et leurs lèvres erraient l'un sur l'autre voracement. Puis soudain Michael enroula fermement ses bras autour d'elle. Tout en la tenant, il grogna et frôla son épaule avec ses dents. Doucement, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit tout en l'entraînant avec lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne cessent de s'embrasser, elle le regarda, ses cheveux tombant en cascade de chaque côté de son visage. Il la fixa quelques secondes, sa main glissant tendrement le long de son dos. « Tu l'as appelé homme innocent, » murmura Michael soudainement.

Sara le regarda, embarrassée, son regard et son esprit encore engourdi par l'euphorie. Michael parla encore. « Tu as dit que j'ai tout risqué pour sauver un homme innocent. Tu penses que Lincoln est innocent ? »

Sara caressa sa joue doucement. « Je pense que tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce que tu as fait si tu pensais qu'il y avait un doute. Et je sais sans aucun doute que j'ai confiance en toi et que je crois en toi, Michael, » expliqua-t-elle dans un chuchotement rauque. « Si tu crois qu'il est innocent, je sais qu'il est innocent. »

Les yeux de Michael se remplir de larmes et il les essuya du dos de sa main. Sara laissa échapper un petit bruit, témoignant de la vision de Michael en train de pleurer. « Michael ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

"Je t'aime," répondit en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. « Je t'aime tellement. Je veux que toute cette mascarade soit… finie et je veux juste être avec toi. »

Sara roula sur le côté et l'attira contre elle. « Je suis en vie grâce à toi Michael. Je reste avec toi. »

"Mais tu ne peux pas."

« Si, je peux, » dit-elle alors que ses propres yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Je t'aime. »

* * *

Je vous promet d'être plus rapide avant de poster une nouvelle fanfiction que j'espère vous aimerez. 


End file.
